Love Lies Bleeding
by Blynk
Summary: A "girl in Middle Earth" fic, but not your regular since it's me (wuh oh!). Rated PG-13 for (later on) language, depression, attempted suicide, a tad bit bloody, and some other upsetting things. Please R/R, and (try to) enjoy. Ch. 2 is finally up. Geh.
1. "Just run..."

A/N: As an apology from an extreme lack of fic updating and etc., I give you a major jump from my usual works. This is a girl in Middle Earth fic, only with a few changes; it is indeed me, I'm not going to pretend it's not and waste your time, these stories are self-insertion most of the time anyways. Also, it's not full-frontal humor like I usually do. No no, Blynky's doing depression now! Yaaay! Fun fun fun eh kids? Yeup. And please don't bug me about something like "That setting/place is incorrect"/"The characters wouldn't say/act like that"/"This isn't written Tolkien-style"/etc., because people, that is DARN annoying and I really could care less. Just don't waste your breath. Just read it, review it for what it is and not its faults, and enjoy. Remember, I'm new in the angst department. Oh, and the 'theme song' (I guess you could call it that) for this be "Hemorrhage (In my Hands)" by Fuel (hence the title) Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, names, dates, places, etc. belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Blynk's my own creation, heck she's me. How can you steal a real person? Exactly, you can't. So shuddap!  
  
Dedicated to-   
Kirryn; Because you'll support me no matter what cra-ay-zy LotR thing I do. I got yo back, sista! XD  
Morwen; Your depressing fics inspired me, ya could say. Thank you, o mighty X-Ev angst queen, haw haw ::cough::  
  
Love Lies Bleeding  
  
"Memories are just where you laid them. Drag the waters 'till the depths give up their dead. What did you expect to find? Was there something you left behind? Don't you remember anything I said when I said don't fall away, and leave me to myself. Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again. Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands. Love lies bleeding."  
  
-Fuel; Hemorrhage  
  
  
When she finally woke up, she felt as though she had been hit by a very large and extremely heavy object, similar to that of a MAC truck. She groaned, and felt the roughness of hard, cold pavement beneath her. As she made to stand up, she quickly put a hand to her head, which was buzzing. She squinted, but couldn't make much out, except that it was dark out, but foggy; her vision was a tad blurred. So she sat for a moment, trying to let her head recover. She was grateful for the cool night air. It seemed to relieve some of the pain as it breezed by, flowing through her long brown hair. One of her long bangs fell in her face, and she blew at it annoyed. After blinking a few times, she concluded that she could indeed see, and slowly stood up. She stumbled a bit, but straightened out.  
"What the heck-?" she thought aloud, voice sounding puzzled. She found that she was indeed on a street, it was night out, and the air was thick with fog. So bad, that she couldn't even see five feet in front of her. And the only reason she could see what because of the light that came from the full moon, lazily hanging in the sky. She envied it almost, in a way.   
"Where am I?" she whispered to herself. Her green eyes searched around, peering curiously. But what was the use? The fog concealed all. Her mind was asking a million questions all at once. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? Where was I before this?  
She shook her head, chasing the questions away. They seemed to hurt her head. Instead, she tried to think logically. "Perhaps there's a house nearby. Maybe someone will hear me."  
"Hello? Hello?! Is anybody there?! Can anybody hear me?!" She called out to the darkness, and there came no answer. Unless you counted the eerie silence. She tried yelling a few more times, but still nothing. The panic started to creep up on her.  
"Maybe, there's a road nearby, that leads into town…" she said quietly. She started walking, but which way? She walked in a random direction, but suddenly drew back in the fear that there might be a large hole in the ground. She couldn't see after all. She cursed, angry that she was stuck here, clueless. It's hard to think straight when you're lost in the dark and you can barely see. Fear seizes you.  
  
She gave a long, aggravated sigh, and sat down, hugging herself.  
"I'll just, wait here, until the fog clears…" the 18 year old thought. "At least then I can see…"  
So she sat, glancing around. A cloud drifted, covering the moon, and the light dwindled. She was scared to death. If you looked at her, you wouldn't notice. She had planned on becoming an actress anyways. Closing her eyes, she tried to think of something happy. She had read once, in a book, that if you thought of something you loved, it could drive fear from the mind. So she concentrated on something she loved; Tolkien. Ah yes, she was a Tolkien fan. And a large one at that. A good lot of her vocabulary consisted of hobbits, elves, wizards, and the like. Obsessed, yes. Insane, no. But she was a smart girl, knew right from wrong, and that was all that mattered.  
  
At length, she looked up. Tears graced her beautiful face. She looked lost, and so completely alone. She was stranded with nothing. What was she going to do?  
  
The hated cloud hifted in the sky, exposing the moon, which now hung even higher in the sky. The light re-appeared, dancing across the ground.   
"Thank God," she whispered. She did not like the darkness. It frightened her, not being able to see things of possible danger. But then something else happen. The fog was startening to lessen. She stared, watching it slowly disappear, as though melting into thin air. In a minute flat, it was completely gone.  
"How utterly strange…" her voice murmured. She stood up, very slowly, and looked ahead. In that direction, the road moved upward into a hill. The moon was hanging over it, and it seemed as though the fog had moved up there, clumped together almost. She turned and saw that behind her, the road went straight, and up another hill. On both sides, the road was lined by a thick forest. No signs, no indications, nothing. Where was she?  
She felt a shiver go up her spine, and she went to rub her hands together. She stopped. She gawked. She was wearing gloves. Thin, gray gloves. The fingers, cut off at the knuckle, just the way she would have had it. And then she noticed her sleeves. Long, gray ones. Wide at the ends. She was wearing a gray cloak. She pulled up the sleeve, and found another, only blue, and lined with silver at the end. A robe. Instinctively, she looked down at her feet. She was wearing thick, brown leather boots. But there was something on her leg as well. She lifted up her cloak and robes, and stared, as she looked at a knife strapped to her leg. And around her waist, a belt, and attached to that…  
"Oh my…" her voice cracking as she spoke. She had just pulled out a long, slender sword from a leather sheath. The gleam reflected in her eyes, wide with wonder. Looking at it closely, she saw a weird writing engraved in it. She knew very well what it was right away. Elvish. What it said, she had no idea. She put it back in its sheath.  
'What is going on???'  
Her ears strained. The noise, what was it? It had sounded like a tap, coming from very far off. She squinted, frustrated. She could hear more tapping, but it was becoming clearer. …A horse? That's what it sounded like at least. And it seemed to be coming closers and closer, up the hill below the moon.   
  
She turned to look, and a severe chill went through her, crawling up her spine. She suddenly doubled over. It felt as though she was being stabbed with several pieces with ice. She couldn't breathe. She choked for air, and felt herself breakout with cold sweat. Her head buzzed violently, like she was being spun around in a circle. She couldn't see, the pain was so bad. It felt like poison dripping down her throat. She could taste the blood in her mouth. She screamed soundlessly, not even being able to cry, the pain was so immense. Then, all at once, it stopped. Just… stopped.  
  
She sat on the ground, breathing heavily, gasping for air. Her eyes were wide with horror and disturbance. She just sat there, gulping in the night air, without a clue in the world of what had hit there. She felt like she had just recovered from a nasty fever.   
  
After a spell, she stood up. She felt perfectly fine, but shocked. Just stunned. As she listened, she heard the noise again, the noise of the horse. It seemed to echo throughout the air. She stared up at the hill silently, waiting, just waiting. Then the echo dulled to one sound, of just one horse. Then she saw, and nearly died. It was a horse. A large, black horse, walking up from behind the hill. Mounted on it was a person, wearing a long, black cloak, completely covered. The face was not visible. And she knew. It was a Black Rider.  
  
Her eyes widened again, though with a greater affect this time. She breathed heavily, and another shiver went through the spine. She could feel the ice coming on, feel the tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to scream, the wanted to run, run as far away as possible and just get out. But she couldn't. She could not move. Her will was gone. The only thing to keep her company now was the Black Rider. She was alone with death.  
The rider stood still as could be on the top of the hill, outlined by the dark black sky. He stared her down. He too, seemed to be waiting. But then another sound came. Another horse. Gawking, she saw another Black Rider appear from behind the hill, just as dark, just as silent, and just as frigtening. He stood next to the other Rider and waited. And then there came another one, and he did just the same. The two new ones stood motionless, waiting, next to the first, which she guessed to be their leader; their Lord.  
  
"Just run!" her mind screamed. But no, she didn't. She couldn't.  
  
And then came another rider. Then another. And another. Until there were nine of them, nine standing up there on top of the hill, waiting, like she, waiting for a moment to come. And then, the leader drew out his sword. A long, and horrible silver sword, that shined evily, and made a deadly sound as he slid it out. She froze. The other riders took out their swords as well. And the leader slowly raised his sword, high into the air. The other eight raised their own. Then, she screamed.  
  
Blynk ran, ran as fast as she could, harder than she had ever done in her life. The cloak and robe did not make it any easier for her, nor did the sword at her side, which wavered as she ran, hitting against her leg. There would be a bruise there later. She turned her head for a split second and screamed. The Nazgûl were indeed chasing her, their swords raised, glinting in the moonlight, mocking her tears. She could hear the steady breathing of their horses, hear the metal swishing, hear their deadly cries. They were gaining. She put on a burst of speed, and suddenly ran off the side of the road, into the forest. She could hardly see anything. Hopefully, the trees would make it harder for the Ringwraiths to follow. As she ran, the small edges of trees clawed at her cloak, making little rips at the edges. Once, she tripped over a rock and fell down, hard into the dirt. She felt the warm blood on her lip. Quickly, she jumped up and continued running, even faster than before. She had absolutely no clue where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there. All she knew was that she had to get as far away as possible, and fast.  
  
She could hear screaming inside her head, not sure if it was even her own. She looked back again. They were catching up, only 10 feet away, at most. She ran straight-on, into the darkness. But then she saw a light. It slowly got brighter as she ran forward.  
'If I get to the light, I'll be safe' something inside her said. She went with that thought. She sprinted now. The light became brighter, and brighter and brighter, until it was just a blinding wall in the middle of the forest. 5 feet away now. She clenched her teeth. Ran forward. She reached the light, and jumped.  
  
She couldn't see anything, all around her was blinding light. Her scream was unheard.   
  
Then she fell. She hit the ground, which was dirt, and lay on her side in a heap. She breathed heavily again, just lying there helplessly. She listened. Silence. She listened some more. Still silence. The Nazgûl had not followed. She had escaped.  
She exhaled, and let her head just drop to the ground, eyes closed. She lay there unconscious, looking half-dead. The night breeze gracefully trailed over her body, and the stars overhead winked at her in the night sky.  
  
Blynk had won the first battle. 


	2. A matter of trust.

A/N: I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter up, but I've been really busy lately with school, including math midterms, and the very subject of math, which I'm trying not the fail XP This whole story is already finished in my head, and whenever I get a chance I write it down in a notebook as a rough draft, THEN I get to go on here and actually proof read and type it.  
  
Since people didn't hate this, I'm continuing. The following that occurs in this chapter will (most likely) seem to you as Mary-Sueish. Because it is. DAMN! Well you know what? If I didn't do it, the rest of the story just wouldn't work. So you know what else? Ignore it. Block it from your mind. Do you really care? Nooo. So don't review saying "That was a Mary-Sue thing!" Because that is so incredibly annoying to me. Besides, most of the stuff around here now a days is Mary Sue crap, so HEY, you're USED to it! So don't gripe me, ok? I'm trying not to make it Mary-Sueish, and it wouldn't seem Mary-Sueish if you knew what the scene really meant and why it's there, so please, leave me alone. In fact, if you're curious, I personally hate this chapter. I really do. I think it sucks. In fact it DOES SUCK. It's the "waste of space" chapter. Cool stuff doesn't happen until, uhm, next chapter I guess, but I like ch. 4 better, because she starts acting all schizophrenic and psychotic and all that great stuff then. Yeah. So, uh, thank you, and lie about enjoying, because this chapter honestly sucks. Byeee…  
  
P.s. There is (another) note I'd like to add to this story. I don't read any of the "girl in Middle Earth" fics, no matter how supposedly spectacular they may be, because in every one, the girl gets with Legolas. Or at least that's how it seems to be lately around here. So yes, I avoid redundancy, no offence to any of you. So if there's something in here that's similar to another story, for whatever reason your brain processes it to be, um, I didn't know, because I don't read the other stories. So don't get in my face about that either. Sorry for sounding so disgruntled, but I've been quite aggravated with every little thing lately in my life, for good reasons, so there you are. Peace.  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Blynk opened her eyes, and found herself gazing upwards at a black sea of stars. Her mouth hung slightly open, allowing the air to hide inside her body. She just lay there for a moment, staring up. Her legs felt awfully tired. But from what?  
  
"Ahh-hhhh!" she gasped, sitting up fast as a bullet just shot out of its gun. Her mouth still open, she looked around quickly, her ears straining to hear. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was alone again. The young woman let out a sigh of relief, and fell back onto the ground. She closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep. Just sleep, and never wake up again. Let the dreams take her.  
  
But no. She couldn't do that. Not now. She sat up, thinking these thoughts.   
'I can't just lie here. I need to figure out where I am, and how I got here.'  
She nodded at this decision, proud of herself for thinking logically in a way, just after being chased by the Nazgûl after all. So, she pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Looking around, she saw that she had been lying on a long, dirt road, which slowly weaved through a forest. The sound of crickets hiding in the roadside grass met her ears, and the stars continued to shine. It didn't look very familiar…  
  
Then she shuddered. For no reason at all. And she wanted to jump back, surprised at herself for doing so. She peered, and thought.   
'What is wrong was me?'  
She felt so incredibly weirded out. Well of course she was!  
'I'm traumatized, is all...' she thought to herself. She was taking this quite calmly, something she didn't understand. Perhaps she was going mad…  
But no. No, she wasn't. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. Yes that was it. The whole situation was. This had to be a joke; All of it. Of course! But why? Why would someone do this to her? No one was that cruel…  
  
She shook her head, not for the last time.   
'Think clear, think clear…'  
But she stopped, and stared off into space. She was thinking about how she had keeled over. Never in her life had Blynk experienced such a type of pain. It had been both mental and physical, and God, it had nearly killed her. But the question was, what had made her do that? Why had her whole body just seized up like that? She felt her forehead. She didn't seem any hotter than usual. Then what was it? What had made her feel that way? She breathed in heavily. One long, dragged breath. She had to concentrate on the now. Figure out where she was so she could get out and get help. For a second time, she surveyed the land. Her face looked anxious. She had absolutely no idea where the Hell she was. Stressed, she covered her face with her hands, but they drew right back. Gloves? Her gaze snapped downward, finding, to her horror, she was wearing the cloak again.  
  
"What is going on?!" she exclaimed angrily. Her insides felt like ice, her muscles tense. She suddenly felt herself sweating and there was a very loud pounding sound in her head. It was… her heart? It reminded her of the Tell-Tale Heart, where the old man's heart kept beating inside the killer's mind, slowly driving him to insanity. It grew louder, and louder, and louder, and louder…  
  
"FUCK!" she yelled, stomping her foot into the ground angrily. She sank onto her knees, crying. What was going on?  
"Whatever kind of twisted story this is I'm in, I don't want to be in it!" she cried out loud. "I don't want to 'fit in', wherever I am! Why won't you let me out, dammit?! Let me out!"  
She cried into her knees, wishing for comfort that never came.  
"Where am I?" she moaned into her cloak, the tears dampening it. "Why am I like this?"  
She sat there, sniffling, for a couple of minutes. At length, she stopped, and looked up.  
"I cannot do this…" she whispered. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up, and again, looked around.  
"I must get home… but how?" she asked the wind. She tried to think, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves.  
"No, no please!" she whimpered. "Not again…" Blynk looked around wildly for any place to hide. She bit her lip nervously, and swallowed. There was a very large elm tree to her right, with long, thick branches. One of them was quite high up, and jutting out, so that it hung out over the road. She rushed over to it, took a leap, and grabbed tight to the tree. She hadn't climbed since she was about 8. Biting her lip again, she climbed, careful not to fall, and hastily positioned herself out on the extending branch. She held on tightly, and waited with bated breath for the Nazgûl to arrive.   
  
…But it wasn't the Nazgûl at all.  
  
Looking downwards, she saw four figures coming around the corner. They weren't riding on large, black horses, but ponies. And they weren't large and cloaked at all, but normal and dressed of an old-fashioned type almost, with white shirts, vests, and jackets. Heck, they actually seemed to be shorter than she was. They all had rather curly hair, and looked extremely familiar. She also noted that they weren't wearing any shoes, but that their feet were covered with some hair. Then she realized. These were not normal guys. They were hobbits. Living, breathing hobbits.  
  
"We should be there any minute now," said the one with the darkest hair.  
"Good," said another. His hair was sandy brown. "I should like to sit by the fire and warm myself up a bit."  
"I just want to get inside, away from any danger. And those Black Riders…" said the blondish one.  
Blynk's eyes widened. Did he just say "Black Riders"? She listened very intently now, and watched as the four came closer to her.  
"And remember, my name there is Mr. Underhill, NOT Baggins," said the dark-haired hobbit.   
It took everything Blynk had not to scream. The hobbit had just said Baggins. Not to call him Baggins. And you know what that meant…  
  
All of a sudden, one of the hobbits halted their horse directly below Blynk. He was the only one who had not yet said anything, with light brown hair. She froze.  
"Something wrong Pippin?"  
Her eyes were very wide now. The hobbit seemed to be looking around, as if had heard or seen something very peculiar.  
"There's something… different here… I don't know…" he said, voice trailing off as he spoke. The three other hobbits looked around confused.  
"What d'you mean?" asked the sandy-brown one. Pippin said nothing for a moment.  
"…There's something… familiar here…" He paused again.  
'No…' Blynk thought to herself. 'He couldn't… he couldn't ever… how could he?…'  
The hobbit let out a sigh.  
"Perhaps it's just me then…"  
  
"Creak."  
  
Everyone had frozen at that point.  
"What was that?" asked the blonde in a whisper. Blynk had now turned to ice.  
'Nooooooooo… not the brannncchhhh, pleeeassseeee…'  
"Sounds like wood breaking…"  
'No no noooo…'  
There was another creak, then a few more, and then one large "CRACK!" as the bough snapped.  
"Oh shit."  
Blynk screamed as she fell. The large branch hit the ground first, causing Pippin's pony to rear, missing the branch by inches. He looked up just in time, however, to see Blynk landing right on top of him.   
BAMF!  
Blynk crashed into the hobbit, knocking him straight off the pony. They both fell into the dirt road together in a messy heap.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed, each crawling backwards and away from one another. The back of Blynk's cloak had flipped frontward and over her head, so that all you could really see was her shadowed chin. Pippin flicked out his small sword and pointed it at her, looking visibly shaken. He looked just like he had in the movie. His face had some dirt smudged on his cheek from the fall, and he looked nervous and very alarmed indeed. His voice wavered in the air as he spoke.  
"St-stay back! I'm armed! Y-you hear me?! You stay back!"  
Very slowly, Blynk silently lifted up the part of her cloak that was hiding her face. Her almond-shaped eyes were wide and frightened, and her mouth was slightly open, making her look altogether haunted. Pippin stared back at her face, breathless at the strange, frightening look in her eyes. She spoke very quietly, in a small, scared voice.  
"Pippin?"  
The hobbit's mouth slowly opened wordlessly and his brow contorted in frustration.  
"How… how did you know my name?" he asked her, his sweaty palm gripping the weapon in his hand. She simply gazed back at him, and said nothing. He looked in her eyes, so wide and green, so oddly familiar…  
"Do… do I… know you?" he asked her strangely. She paused, and then nodded, very slowly, as if she was afraid to do so. Pippin peered at the girl, who looked pale, and like someone who is at the end of their rope; desperate at their last attempt at life. And something was clicking in his mind. Something was trying to turn on a switch, trying to make a connection, if only it could just reach a little bit farther…  
  
And then it reached. It switched. And Pippin's eyes widened. He realized. And he was breathless.  
  
"…Blynk…?"  
  
A single tear gently cascaded down the left side of her cheek, and fell down the ground. And then her right eye did exactly the same, following his brother into the dust. A small, closed smile crept up her face, and she nodded, a single slow nod. Pippin stared at her, wordlessly. They both did, at each other for a moment. But then Blynk emitted a cry, and he shouted, and they both jumped up, hugging each other, tight as an iron grip.  
"I can't believe it's really you!" he yelled, spinning around. She was laughing, tears streaming down her face as she swung around, holding his hands.  
"I know, I know, I KNOW-" she shouted, and fell back in his arms, spinning again. Then they both stood still, crying, but she was just sobbing into his shoulders. Sobbing, but laughing. She felt as though her heart was on fire and was exploding. Nothing else mattered in her mind anymore. This was truly the happiest day of her life.  
  
They finally let go, but rested their hands on the other's shoulders. Pippin grinned at her, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
"Look at you! You're beautiful! I can't believe it! It's really you!"  
"I can't believe it either…!" But she broke down crying again, and he embraced her. She had never been so emotional in her life.  
"There there, shhhh…" his voice trying to calm her. "It's ok, it's ok, shh…" He rubbed her back. It did look somewhat odd, as she was taller than he was, but at the moment, she couldn't have cared even if Osama bin Laden popped out exploding firecrackers and yelling "Great Caesar's ghost, you stole my pineapple!" And that would be VERY odd indeed…  
  
"Aherm!" came a voice from behind them. They both let go and looked over. Blynk had completely forgotten about the other hobbits, and by the looks of it, so had Pippin. It was the sandy-brown haired one who had spoken. He had gotten off his horse, and was standing there, his arms folded and his foot tapping the ground impatiently. His eyebrow was cocked in the manner a father would have when he discovers his children up to some sort of mischief. Blynk stared at him, a small smile playing at her face. She knew just who he was.  
"Care to explain what's going on here?" he asked Pippin. Pip moved towards him in an excited manner.  
"Merry, do you remember a while back when I told you about all those weird dreams I was having with some strange girl in them?" He spoke very quickly, and sounded if he had waited to say this for quite some time.  
"Oy, you mean those ones where everyone thought you'd gone completely loopy?" Merry said. Blynk giggled and Pippin frowned.  
" Yes, yes," he said impatiently.  
"Yeah, so?" asked Merry.  
"Well," began Pippin, and his mouth slowly curved into a rather amused smile. "She's her. She's the girl."  
"Hi," said Blynk, giving a little wave and then folding her arms. She was smiling and a weird light was dancing in her eyes. Merry's mouth hung open, and his arms slowly unfolded. He started to smile.  
"You're,… you're Pippin's dream girl?"  
Blynk gave an extremely loud snirt.  
"Hah! The day I become someone's dream girl is the day I wind up in Middle Ear- Oh, no, wait, that doesn't work, does it? Dammit, I was never good at those analogy things…"  
But Merry was still looking at her, his mouth open a bit. Then he laughed.  
"Well I'll be…! Merry!" he said, smiling and sticking out his hand. "Merry Brandybuck."  
She smiled, and shook his hand, but then she bent down and gave him a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, you're too cute…" she said as she straightened back up. Merry was smiling, and had gone quite red.  
"Eh, heh heh…" he stammered. Pippin rolled his eyes, and turned to look at the other two hobbits, who were still sitting on their ponies.  
"Oy! Aren't you two going to say hello?" he called to them. They gave a small jump, fidgeted, and then hopped off their ponies.  
"H-Hullo there, miss," said the shorter of the two, the blonde one. He looked up at her very shyly, but he was frowning. Blynk could have melted right there on the spot, but instead she just giggled.  
"Hullo to you to, Sam Gamgee. Dear me, you're much cuter in person aren't you?"  
Sam went even redder than Merry, and Pippin gave a laugh. Blynk bent down and hugged him as well. Sam was now red as a cherry, and then some. Can we say Kodak moment people? But he was still frowning, being the very cautious hobbit he was.  
'I can't believe this…' Blynk thought to herself. 'I just hugged MERRY BRANDYBUCK! AND SAM GAMGEE! AHHHHH!'  
She laughed at herself, but a voice made her stop.  
"D'you know my name too then, Miss?"  
Blynk stared at the last Hobbit who stood before he, and he stared back; those blue, blue eyes, so very unearthly…  
She kneeled down, quite breathless, and looked him eye-to-eye, very serious-like. Her eyes felt ready to release tears, and a strange feeling was inside her, and she could never explain it if given a million years to do so. After finding her voice, lost in the air, she spoke to him softly.  
"I would know you if I was deaf and blind, Frodo Baggins."  
Frodo simply gazed back at her. She couldn't decipher his emotions behind that stare; it was so vague, so very well hidden. What was he thinking? She leaned in closer and whispered.  
"I also know what you bear."  
Now the gaze was clear. Frodo's eyes had widened with panic, and he grabbed at his pocket absentmindedly. Merry looked quick, and so did Pippin, and Sam made a noise in his throat.  
"How… how do you know…?" Frodo whispered back, shakily. Blynk frowned.  
"You won't believe what I'm going to tell you…" She gave a sigh and opened her mouth, but after frowning for a while, Sam's brow furrowed and he interrupted her with his clouded thoughts.  
"How do we know this is really Pippin's 'dream girl'? The real 'Blynk'? How do we know she's not some… spy?" He said to the other Hobbits. They all looked very quick at each other, and all except Pippin began to reach for their swords. Blynk stood up and stepped back, her heart beating fast. She hadn't thought of this. So, was this going to be how she died? Killed by four of her heroes, known as the nameless acting spy? A foe, a worker for Sauron?   
  
These panicking thoughts were quickly rushing through her head, but Pippin stood in front of her, as though to shield her from his friends. Merry frowned at him.  
"Pippin, Sam's right. How else can she know? And suddenly just, pop up, now, of ALL times?"  
"Look," said Pippin, holding up his hands. "I know… I know I'm not the brightest Hobbit there ever was, and I know I've been mistaken in things before, but… Never her. Never. Not after waiting for that long. I know it's her. I know. I just… know."  
He looked at them all, swallowing, and they peered back at him, quite unsure. Pippin sighed and reached for his sword.  
"I'll fight you if I have to," he said, swallowing again, voice higher than usual. "But you aren't hurting my friend."  
Blynk gawked at Pippin. She could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. He looked dead serious, and sad, and was gripping his sword in his sweaty palm. She just peered at him, quite curiously.  
"Have you such faith in me already?" She asked him, quietly. Her tone seemed unearthly, even to her. Pippin turned around slowly and looked up at her, breathing slowly. He looked anxious.  
"Of course," he said to her, staring. "If you'd had waited as long as I have… Of course…" His voice trailed off, and he gave a small shrug. Blynk bit her lip, and blinked, several times.  
"Jesus Christ, Pip, I love you," she blurted out, and she bent down, embracing the hobbit, catching him off guard.   
"Heh," said Pippin, and he smiled wryly, as she stood back up. She cleared her throat, and blinked again.  
"Ohh Jesus, don't cry, don't be a dumbass…" she said to herself out loud, laughed again. Merry, Sam, and Frodo were all looking at her now, still holding their swords, pausing to think.. Merry frowned, faltered, and shoved his sword back in his sheath.  
"She's no spy! Just look at her? I'm a fool to doubt her. And if she is a spy, why, I'll eat Sam's frying pan!" He said, and walked next to her, putting his hands on his hips. She grinned broadly, and looked at Frodo and Sam. Frodo was staring at her too, and he also put his sword away.  
"No, I think, I think I'd be able to tell, just a little, if you were a foe. But no, I don't. I believe you, Blynk."   
He joined Merry, and smilied up at her. She smiled back.  
"Thanks." She said to him, and sighed. "So Sam, do you trust me?"  
"Ehhh…" said Sam, still frowning at her.  
"Oh c'mon Sam! She's no harm!" Merry said, coaxing him to join on their little side.  
"Yes Sam, she's nothing bad." Frodo reassured him. Sam tapped his foot, and finally shoved his sword in.  
"Well, alright then!" he said, walking over to them. "But if you pull anything funny, start acting any bit strangely…"  
Blynk laughed.  
"I'll have to answer to you, is that it then?" she asked Sam. He grinned proudly.  
"Yeah, that's right!" He told her with a nod. They all had a laugh then. Blynk gave a very long sigh.  
"Ohhhhhh…" she said, looking off in the distance. "Well, I suppose we had better get to…" But she stopped, frowning. "Better get… better get to… Damn."  
"What's wrong?" Merry asked her. She blinked.  
"I- I don't know. I know where we're supposed to go, but, I don't…"  
"Say what?" said Sam, frowning too. She stared down at the ground, trying to think.  
'The town, the place, the inn…' she thought. She blinked several times now. She could hear muffled voices in her ears, familiar voices. Where were they coming from? Her head started buzzing again, and she felt very cold, and rushed. She breathed heavily, and a million scenes blazed past her, flashing light awkwardly. She could hear them, intertwined with her breathing, and then she heard them screaming again, their shrieks, the hooves, running, run run run run…  
"Blynk?"   
She gasped and blinked. Her thoughts evaporated into thin air. She looked around. She was on the road again.  
"Blynk? What's wrong?" Pippin asked her. She turned to look at him, looking shaken.  
"I… I…" she began. She coughed. "I, I'm just very tired. Yes, I… I need to rest." She nodded furiously. "We better get going, it's getting darker. The road, the road isn't safe at night…" She nodded again.   
"You look pale…" said Frodo.  
"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just tired." She said, and gave him a small smile.  
"Well, lets get going then. We should be at Bree in just a bit." Said Merry. There was a sound, like the crack of a whip, inside Blynk's head, and she coughed, putting both hands to her head.  
"Ahh…" she groaned quietly. Pippin frowned.  
"Let's go, now. You need the rest."  
She looked at him, and nodded, trying to smile.   
  
The four hobbits hopped on their ponies, and the five of them started to head down the road, Blynk walking alongside. But even as she started to answer all their many questions, about how she knew Pippin, her family, her life, her world, she could not for the life of her shake that strange feeling away. And she didn't tell them about the run-in with the Ringwraiths, because she could still hear them inside her head. They made her blood run cold. And they knew it. And they screamed…  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, that sucked. Next chapter's better. Thank God, YIKES. X.X;  
BTW, does anybody think that the rating should be upped because of language? I'm not sure how that whole thing is ranked… please let me know so I don't get in trouble. Thanks. 


End file.
